Users of communication devices are generally notified of incoming communications via static mechanisms. For example, when a device receives a phone call the telephone number of the caller or a static image of the caller is usually displayed to the user of the device. As can be seen, this type of incoming communication notification is static and one dimensional and is not very informative.